tigersdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Inspektor Razak
Inspektor Razak is one of the two main cops at the special police unit called SKUAD SATU.Inspektor Razak along with SKUAD SATU are assigned to the racist matter in the country. Personality Inspektor Razak is a good person but very strict when it comes to the racist matter.Inspektor Razak is very committed with his job and he wants his country to be a safe place which is free from racism.Inspektor Razak is a workaholic,this brought to the conflict in his family.Inspektor Razak is a well-known figure in the underground world.All criminals are actually scared of Inspektor Razak because of his strictness.He doesn't fear anyone.This is shown when Seng provoked him to step into Petaling Street because no cops are allowed at Petaling Street.Seng knew Inspektor Razak and tried to provoke him into stepping inside it.Instead,Inspektor Razak pulled Seng's collar and asked him to stop messing around.Inspektor Razak is a good leader and he believes that everything he is doing is for his country.He is also good at diplomacy.This is shown when he constantly meets Mohd. Dhuha during Ramadhan to persuade Dhuha to stop the war that is scheduled to take place at the first Hari Raya.Inspektor Razak is a peace-lover and he really cares about unity.He is not a family-man since he works really hard in order to ensure unity in the country. Family Inspektor Razak is the husband and father of 3 little girls.Although not much is known about his family,it is always emphasized that his job is taking its toll on him.He constantly quarrels with his wife for not being a good family-man.Usually,he lets his wife wins because he knows that it is his own fault.He believes that he is doing the right thing but his wife doesn't think the same.He told that to Inspektor Chan and Inspektor Chan told him that it is the same reason why his wife left him and he doesn't want the same thing to happen to his friend. Final battle and Aftermath At final battle,Inspektor Razak was spending his time with his family but his mind was somewhere else since he knew that the final battle will take place that day but there was still zero information from Inspektor Chan.Little that he knew that Inspektor Chan was already on his move.Inspektor Chan wanted Inspektor Razak to spend time with his family and let him handle the racist matter.After that,he got a call from the Chief Officer asking why he is not on the move yet.Realizing that he was already late,he quickly left the house before stopped by his wife mocking his job.He angrily shouted at his wife by saying that what he is doing is for the sake of the country.He arrived at the place moments after Inspektor Chan died.Because of anger,he took his gun at started to fire at everyone.He was later convicted because of power misusing. Inspektor Razak and Inspektor Chan Point Of View In this story,there's an element called Inspektor Razak and Inspektor Chan Point Of View.This element is made to strand from the plot a little bit and witness the real scenes involving Malays and Chinese.From Inspektor Razak and Inspektor Chan Point of View,the real relationship between Malays and Chinese is shown.For example,a Malay being fooled by Chinese and so one.In each scene,Inspektor Razak and Inspektor Chan will make a conclusion as to what will happen to the country if the racist matter still exists.